User talk:Coupon11/Archive 1
Welcome Vandalism * Hi, thanks for the warning about the recent vandalism by , 's taken care of it- the offending user was blocked for 3 months. 21:50, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Infobox Images * Hi, I'm just letting you know for future reference that for the infoboxes on this wiki, the code to put images in is slightly different- you need to include the filename.extension only. For images outside the infobox, the code is as normal. Thanks, 23:15, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks buddy Thanks for nominating me for BOTM! I really appreciate it.9legoboy9 19:46, 24 March 2009 (UTC)9legoboy9 Great work Hi, I noticed that you are doing a lot of work recently and are also uploading a lot of pics. Thanks for that. But I have a small request (for the future). Could you please categorize your images properly (by either theme or number) and also give them better names than just "display16.jpg" (e.g. "6011.jpg" or "6011 Black Knight's Treasure.jpg"). I know it didn't always happen in the past but it would be nice if at least the newer pictures were better organized. Thanks in advance. Other than that, keep up the great work. :D -LegOtaku 15:37, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :On a sidenote: if you place an image inside an infobox, it suffices to enter just the filename (e.g. "Speedboat.jpg") at the correspending place of the template. You don't have to put the whole there. （´∀｀） --LegOtaku 16:55, 28 March 2009 (UTC) ::Does it matter?--Coupon11 16:57, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :::There's a small difference: If you use just the filename, the image is sized automatically. If you use the image-code, the picture gets an additional frame and you have to assign a size manually. -LegOtaku 17:03, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Re:Angry * Hi, if you're referring to the small buttons on the page above the text box to edit articles when a new page is to be created, I personally have no problem with it. I even logged out and started creating a new page and it worked fine there too. I know this may sound stupid but were you creating a whole new article? If you were creating a page from a redirect or anything, these boxes would not show up. Maybe try raising this in a forum or asking other users to be sure? Sorry I can't really help you out much, 23:16, 28 March 2009 (UTC) 3014 * Would you be able to tell me which article you are planning to replace 3014 Space Diver with? Thanks, 23:23, 28 March 2009 (UTC) ** Ok, well instead of deleting this, you can use the move option (should be fifth tab up the top from the left) and move it to the other name. Just to let you know though that Brickset, Lugnet and Peeron all refer to this as Space Diver 01:43, 29 March 2009 (UTC) 8039 * Vandalism has been taken care of and offending use will get a warning. Can you please leave new messages on talk pages at the bottom of the page from now on though? It gets a bit tiresome to go through the history talk page history to see where the new message is. Thanks, and thanks again for keeping track of the vandalism :) 22:21, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Problem reports Rather than reporting content related problems, fix them yourself if you have the info. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 16:35, 4 April 2009 (UTC) * Also, it's usually easier to mark pages that are not real articles with instead of using the problem report system. 22:15, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Re: * Hi thanks again for the vandalism update :) But as MarioGalaxy said, you can revert the vandalism then report it, such as the edit on the battle of Endor set :) Thanks again though for letting me know about the vandal edits, 22:11, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Rollback * Hi, I was wondering whether you'd like to be nominated for rollback priveleges. 06:09, 23 April 2009 (UTC) 1616 Space Combi-Pack Did you actually pay attention to what I was saying when I said (it's from 1990, lugnet, peeron and brickset say so)? --LegOtaku 19:44, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :Well, then you should have said it right in the beginning. That's what the summary field is made for. --LegOtaku 20:01, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Problem Reports * Hi once again wanted to let you know that in most cases, it's usually much easier for the admins to see and deal with problems if, instead of using hte problem reports, you for example if a vandal page is created, replace the page with or and give vandalism as the reason why. Also, Brickipedia has nothing against articles on individual parts- this is an encyclopedia about Lego, so why not have articles on the Lego pieces themselves? :) 22:11, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :In addition, any user can redirect an article by typing #REDIRECT PAGE. Just make sure to remove everything else on the page first. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:23, 27 April 2009 (UTC) RE: Help * Hey. About the links being gone, I really don't know what to tell you. It is there when I edit pages. I would ask Nighthawk, he usually knows. sorry. 04:07, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Nominating a page for deletion When nominating a page for a deletion using the deletion template, please state a reason. To use the deletion template with a reason type and replace REASON with your reason. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 18:08, 2 May 2009 (UTC) RE: Set Infobox Thanks. That's no problem in the current version of the template. It doesn't automatically increment/decrement the number of the article's set any longer, but extracts the number from the pagetitles the user inserted for "before" and "after". --LegOtaku 18:24, 3 May 2009 (UTC) * Sorry if I'm butting in on this , but Coupon what he means is that the numbers for before and after are taken from the two entries for before and after, eg and the number for the current set is taken from the title of the page I think 22:29, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Forum comment >I don't get the template, I realy like to see letters and why do you have before 3 and after 3, in the collecter's book, only one set is before each other. Even the same number, if you have letters, there is no same number --Coupon11 20:49, 3 May 2009 (UTC) *There's a lot of information on how to use the template on its page itself: Template:Set header. This might already answer a lot of your questions. >I realy like to see letters *Even the template is not intended to show the names of the sets at all. >why do you have before 3 and after 3 *This is explained on Template:Set header. It's for the rare cases when two or three sets have the same number. As could be seen on 6599 Shark Attack. But why did you change that page at all? The next number is 6600 and not 6709, and the preceding number is 6598 and not 6566. --LegOtaku 17:11, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Re: HELP!! * Sorry, I don't have a lot of time to look into it right now, but I'll see soon. It might have to do with Wikia going to MediaWiki 1.14, but it could be something else 22:29, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ** Hi, is the following image the toolbar you're referring to? If so, I'm sorry but I have no idea what the matter is. I suggest you contact a staff member to see what's going on. 01:29, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Black Knights Take a look at this: http://lego.wikia.com/index.php?title=Black_Knights&oldid=29300. Did you really think this infobox looks ok? With this second logo? And this random code in the middle? (I already cleaned it up) --LegOtaku 18:43, 4 May 2009 (UTC) RE: What? What about 6600? There are the sets "6600 Highway Construction" and "6600 Police Patrol". So much to "there can't be 2 before or 2 with the same number". And why did you change that stuff in 6599 Shark Attack. The sets 6600 and 6598 existed. You simply replaced the links with sets that are not even in the vicinity of 6599. --LegOtaku 20:38, 4 May 2009 (UTC) * Hi, I'm sorry, but in this case I'm almost certain that at least Peeron is right. If you see here and here, these are genuine images of different sets which have both been released of the number 6600. And personally, I've never seen any mistakes in Peeron before (may have seen 1 or 2 mistakes on Brickset or Lugnet, but not often) 22:23, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ** The book may say that these are the ones before and after, however, they may be referring to chronological release or some other such order. The order that this template is for is the number before and after the set in question, and since 6598 is before 6599 and 6600 is after, these are the sets that are to be put in the template. 03:30, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Confused Ummmmmmm....... on 1929 Guardsman the name on Peeron is 1929 Soldier, so im confused why the name is changed. 9legoboy9 20:32, 5 May 2009 (UTC) IP * Hi, if your IP address is 65.13.106.218, can you please remember to log in? It can be confusing at times, for example I'm not sure whether it's actually you voting on various forums, or whether it's someone else changing your votes around. If this isn't your address, please ignore this message. Thanks :) 22:32, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Forum:Manual of Style * Hi, I was wondering if you'd be able to strike out one of your votes for what the name of articles should be (only one was voted on, but you've voted for two) (strikeout can be done by and ) Thanks, 09:20, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ** Hi, sorry to go on about this again, but could you please see the above message, or both of your votes will have to be struck out until you choose one. Thanks, 09:19, 15 May 2009 (UTC) *** Hey, just noticed that now in the Manual of Style vote you're both supporting and opposing one option, and supporting another. Just letting you know again that you should only support one of these options, and probably shouldn't be opposing the one that you're voting for :). Sorry if this is getting annoying, 01:26, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Set header implementation Hi, I just wanted to say that you don't have to insert "Lego" into the all the time (as you did here). "LEGO" gets displayed automatically. All you have to do is to enter e.g. "System" at "toyline". Thanks. --LegOtaku 14:47, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Re: * Hi, thanks for letting me know and reverting- user was blocked for 2 weeks 22:14, 10 May 2009 (UTC) RE:Make * Hi. The large sulfurix or the crystal king? and do you mean move the page? also, just to know, where by chance did you find this info? i suppose i can try once i know what you mean. buy yeah, that sounds fine. 02:39, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ** Done. Geolix 18:45, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Re: Sources * Hi, sorry if I'm not exactly sure what you're talking about, but if it was from bricklink, wouldn't the source be bricklink? However, i typed in 55266564 lego into google and got no hits at all- are you sure the number is right? 12:04, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :http://www.bricklink.com/catalogItem.asp?G=5526564 (its only one 6 on bricklink) kingcjc 15:28, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ** Hey, if you look at the image has linked to above, the "item number" doesn't actually appear to be an item number- it's formatted "562-656-4", which doesn't appear to be in the Lego format. I can't see anything wrong with Bricklink being used as a source in this case, but I think the number should be removed from the title since it isn't certain as to whether this is a Lego item number 03:29, 19 May 2009 (UTC) RE: Make * done. Tremorox 04:43, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Re: Vandalism * Hi, thanks for reverting the vandalism :) The offending IP was blocked for a week. Also wanted to ask you about the page 13 Gray Space Elements you put up for deletion. Would you care to say where the page has already been made? Thanks, 01:15, 23 May 2009 (UTC) ** Same goes for File:Surferracer.jpg. Also, when placing deletion templates, would you mind placing the at the top of the page? In any other position is clashes with infoboxes, etc. 01:37, 23 May 2009 (UTC) *** Hi, "Grey Space Elements" was redirected to "Gray Space Elements" since the American spelling is what is used on here. In the case of Surferracer and 4567_Surfer, these are not duplicate images- one is box art, the other is a catalogue image. 12:11, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Re: BrickArms * Hey, I already made a forum about moving all fan articles to a "LEGO Customs Wiki", but it was never replied to. I agree with you that these things should all belong on another wiki, but not all of this stuff is BrickArms. I think I'll raise this in a forum soon now that a Brickarms wiki has been created 23:28, 1 June 2009 (UTC) PS: Did you know that your signature isn't working? The talk link's working, but the "Coup" part is linking to User:Coupon11| instead of User:Coupon11. 23:29, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Vandalism * Thanks for letting me know- ip was blocked for 3 months 00:35, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ** Thanks again- user was blocked for a week. I just saw that I never actually nominated you for rollback- sorry- you've now been nominated 23:59, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Re: How do you... * Hi, the best, and in the long term easiest way to create a custom signature is to: ** Create a page, say User:Coupon11/sig (must be User:Coupon11/something so it's your subpage) ** Add the code you want your sig to have here- if you need help with colors, fonts, size or anything, let me know- however the most basic signature would be just the code: Coupon11 ** Optional- if your code is long-ish (like mine is due to colors, image and font type this is recommended), you would probably want to create a page such as User:Coupon11/sig1. On this page, put in the following code: or whatever the name of the original sig page was. Doing this step means that the code seen when someone edits a page that you've signed your signature only appears as , not long messy code. It also means that if you decide to change your signature in the future, the signatures you've signed on every place before will be updated with the new code ** Go to "my preferences". There should be a field called "signature". In there, type or whatever you've called your page (if you don't want to do the previous step, just put in or whatever you've called this page) ** Tick the "custom signature" box, click save, and you should be done :) * But please let me know if you need any help or if I've written anything wrong :) 13:02, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Vandalism * Thanks again for letting me know- user who vandalism Sith Probe Droids received a warning, and the one creating the FA template got a block for 3 days 00:02, 9 June 2009 (UTC) * Thanks- user blocked for 2 weeks 23:07, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Templates * Hi, when nominating an article for deletion, if the page already exists, or there is a better image, can you please try to remember to provide a link in the reason so it can be verified? And also, templates like delete, legofy, brickify, etc should all go at the very top of the page. Thanks :) 03:56, 9 June 2009 (UTC) i think i think i know you frm somewhere. Are you from the CP Wiki? 15:42, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Featured article * Hi, looks like 's already taken care of the FA page for you. The reason that I never put it on the main page was that it had insufficient votes to go through- 1 nomination vote is hardly enough for the article to be made an FA. But I'll keep it on there of course and see if anyone votes sometime in the future, and it could be made July's FA. 00:20, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Vandalism * Hi, this isn't actually vandalism, but direct quotes from the lego shop (an option currently at a vote of +3 on the Manual of Style Vote). While this may not have been formatted correctly, the edits were in good faith and not vandalism. 12:44, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Rollback * Congratulations, your nomination for rollback has been successful and you've been given these priveleges. Just some quick notes in case you're not fully sure about rollback (sorry if you know this already): ** Rollback reverts every recent edit by a user. For example, if a user made 3 vandal edits all in a row, rollback would revert all 3 of these edits. ** Rollback should be used to revert edits when you are sure that the edits are vandalism only. If unsure, please just undo or revert to the previous revision and say why you did this in the edit summary. ** The rollback button can now be seen next to the most recent edit on a page's history, or next to the username when looking at the most recent edit. : I think that's it, if you need any help or you're not sure about anything, feel free to let me know :) 07:08, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Delete * Hi, I have been aware of the images and meaning to raise them in the deleting forum for a while, although I can see now that the bongos weren't custom pieces but using the Imperial Soldier shoulder pieces, so they have been deleted. However, I've left the head, hip and leg images for now because, while they are poor quality, they are the only images showing these pieces that I know of that we have, so until a better image comes along, I feel that they should probably stay. And I think 7200/7201 should probably be raised in the forum too- while this isn't an official image, it does showcase the two sets together, something that no official image does. As for Ancient Spear Fragment 3, we haven't really discussed what we are going to do about MLN stuff, this issue should probably be raised in a seperate forum to see what is going to happen there. I'll put the relevant things in the deletion forum soon when I have the time, and hopefully they'll be sorted out there :) 05:06, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Vandal * Thanks again for letting me know- 2011 has now been semmi-protected, hopefully this will keep away most vandal edits. Keep up the good work! :) 22:58, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Redirects Rather than telling me to delete dupe articles, why not redirect them. Anybody can redirect a page by clicking Wikitext Source, then typing #REDIRECT ARTICLE at the top of the page. I have told you this many times before. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 17:55, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Brickipedia:Tips for creating wanted articles Hi, Please can you not edit my work in progress. At the top of the page it clearly said "This is a guide by the user Lcawte and may not be 100% correct." Please do not edit it again yet. As and when I have finished it (Tommorow U.K Time) I will let you look through and add little pieces that I miss. --Lcawte 19:40, 27 June 2009 (UTC) RE: ??? * Changed it. Sorry, I locked the page because the was the beginning of and edit war: a user was continuing to change two pictures every time I changed it back even after I asked them not to. It's unlocked now, and I'll see where it goes. 17:56, 1 July 2009 (UTC) BOTM * Hi, congratulations- you're July's Brickipedian of the Month! Sorry it's so late- we'll run the month for a couple of days into August since it's already the 5th. Feel free to place on your userpage. 11:46, 5 July 2009 Pics Like my pics? example on Tremoroxs page Hello Hi Coupon11. I had no idea that you were active here. Is there anything that I could fix up / work on? Thanks. 15:16, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Hey I'm creating pages for sets from 1957 to as far as i could go. Was wondering if you wanted to help too. Thanks Thanks, Now I have the motivation to stay here instead of working on Game Console wiki. Okee Dokee Ok, you can have every year on an even number. Hello Sorry if this is off topic but can you sign in my traffic? thanks! RE: Lucky * Hey. Thanks, I will. Sorry you won't be able to go, at least now, they have so many people covering everything that you can see most of what goes on without going. :) 16:22, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Toy Story * Hi, personally I'm a big fan of what I've seen of the Toy Story theme so far, but I'll wait and see what the actual sets are like before I make up my mind. The army men look great though :) 23:13, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Friends I just wanted to let you know that I have made a friends bar on my channel, and was wondering if you would like to add your name there. Keep up the great work.9legoboy9 22:00, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Congratulations! Thanks! Thanks for finishing those articles! I was soooo mad at myself that I couldn't finish them! By the way, like 9legoboy9 said before, can I ad you to my Friend list? -nerfblasterpro Re: Sorry * Hi- no need to be sorry :) Was wondering where you were though- good to hear from you! 07:33, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Trouble! There's a problem! Someone vandalised the Star Wars logo and I could only fix the Star Wars Theme page. Since you have dealt with this kind of thing before, I was hoping you could fix it. Brickipedia doesn't look right! But the user already has been blocked. -user: nerfblasterpro Sure! You don't know how muck this means to me! I would LOVE rollback! Thank you SO much for nominating me! 9legoboy9 23:53, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Leaving * Hi Coupon, just wanted to say I'm sorry to see you go- you've been a great user, and good luck with everything in the future! :) 23:57, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Nooooooo! Why are you leaving? What a shame!!!! Well, sorry to hear this news. It's hard to see this, but I'll have to get back to myself. Goodbye. -Nerfblasterpro 14:31, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Yes you may. Sorry I didn't get back on your question. At first I didn't know what you were talking about. Anyway, yes you may add a set box to the pages I edited. Thanks for asking. Breadvil417 20:52, September 29, 2009 (UTC) IRC? Alright, so what happened to you on the IRC that makes you hate it soo much? Have you ever been on the MLNW IRC? Nobody swears, nobody spams. I agree, all swears are bad; and they don't happen on a good IRC. Please, stop your bias and actually read the forum; I disprove everything that you are saying. Give it a chance, and you will see that it is good. Also, a 6 year old wil not be going on the IRC, because there will be warning s against it. Once more; open your mind. [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 19:15, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :I couldn't care less if you had no brain at all, just a think skull (joking XD), but honestly, keep an open mind. You have obviously never been on a proper IRC channel, so why don't you come on some day? I don't text either, I don't even have a cell phone. I hate Facebook, but I still go on the IRC. It is completely safe, and easier to chat than talk pages. Honestly... [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 22:07, October 6, 2009 (UTC) NOT ME! I WASN'T HACKED! BREADVIL417 WAS! THE TRAPPED WORKED! AAAH! So now what? Now that the trap worked, what do we do? This hacker could hack everyone, and we have proof that its a real hack. Maybe we should contact Wikia? Well, they can't do much about it. Maybe we should tell the users. This problem could get out of hand. I'm locking my website and enabling Constant Alert. Eighteen 21:43, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Again! The hacker did it again! Now what? We need to take drastic measures. I could be next! Or you, or anyone! Plus, the Constant Alert on my wiki isn't in full effect yet! I don't know what to do! Eighteen 22:00, October 6, 2009 (UTC) More Info, and ARCHIVE YOUR TALK PAGE :) Just so ya know, since Wikia hasn't done anything about the COPPA violations yet, they most likely won't :). That is good, because I honestly think that it is a bad rule in most cases. Sometimes it is good, because the 12 year old in question acts immature... anyways. I am not blaming anyone. Also, you should really archive your talk pages, it takes too long to scroll down :). I hope that you don't hate me too much, because I have nothing against you. Have a nice day, and are you sure you don't want to make a google wiki? It would be fun, and everyone else is busy :P. [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 23:14, October 16, 2009 (UTC)